


Once Upon a Time

by Cottonee



Series: DenNor Week 2015 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Storytelling, dennor week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once upon a time, there was a handsome Danish knight..."<br/>DenNor Week, Day 2 — Prompt: Fairy Tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is not mine.

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome Danish knight. He was well known in the whole North of Europe and everyone loved him because he was very brave and kind, and did I mention that he was _astoundingly_ good-looking?"

Norway sighed for the umpteenth time. Usually, Denmark was a good storyteller and children loved to spend hours at the public library listening to his voice as he read tales of Hans Christian Andersen, but when he was bored, he had the tendency of create silly short stories with the first ideas that crossed his mind.

“I think that you already got that covered and that character sounds kind of dumb,” Norway answered with a straight face.

“Come on!” Denmark nudged Norway’s shoulder, “He’s not that bad.”

“Just finish the story so I can go back to do paperwork,”

“Well then,” the Danish smiled, “The great hero traveled to distant lands across the sea, looking for someone who needed his help, until he arrived at a big country between the mountains where he battled dragons and saved princesses.”

“Now, he is just like the other characters in the books,”

Denmark ignored the interruption and continued with the story:

“The girls were nice, but he was secretly in love with the Norwegian prince of the Big Mountain, their love was forbidden so they ran away together, riding to the sunset.”

“That was very _cliché_ ,” Norway said.

“Nooorge,”

“But _not as bad_ as some of other of your stories.”

Norway’s answer was the one he got every single time, but he still smiled and threw his arms around his companion as he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This was very rushed and I did not have inspiration, but at least I tried.


End file.
